victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nosferatu Lore
= Nosferatu Lore 1 = * Whispers say that a Nosferatu's appearance is a reflection of her own twisted soul, and that the most ancient of the Nosferatu are truly hideous to behold. * Some Nosferatu have escaped their own blood's curse. * Nosferatu make their havens within the cities sewer system * A Nosferatu's bestial nature afford them power over the lesser creatures who dwell within the city * A Nosferatu's hideous deformities only strengthen her muscle tissue * Nosferatu skulk within the shadows to hide their warped appearance = Nosferatu Lore 2 = * The Nosferatu have created their own sophisticated information network * There are rumors of a secret language that only Nosferatu speak, though none outside the clan have heard it in use * The Nosferatu are adept information gatherers who share their hoarded information amongst themselves in small gatherings. They are known to share valuable secrets with clan outsiders whom they deem worthy, for a price. * You have heard neonate Nosferatu say "Beauty is only skin deep, Nosferatu is to the bone" when speaking of clan matters, though you are not sure what significance this statement has. * Each Nosferatu suffers a terrible deformity visited upon them for some wrong committed long ago, and long since forgotten. "The sins of the father shall befall the get" is a common saying amongst tired Nosferatu elders when tragedy befalls the clan. * Nosferatu dwell not only in the sewers, but in deeper, more foreboding places far beneath the realm of mortals. * The sewers are often protected by warped creatures spawned by Nosferatu blood. = Nosferatu Lore 3 = * To teach an outsider what you have learned is to betray your blood and be a pariah amongst your own kind. Truly a death sentence for any Nosferatu. * You are aware that to a Nosferatu clan is first and foremost, and sect often takes a backseat to larger concerns involving a group of kindred who would seek to hunt all Nosferatu, though they are a secretive group and little about them has been revealed. (Insiders know of them as the Nictuku, or 'Hidden Ones') * You have a deeper understanding of Nosferatu architecture and have been taught to tunnel efficiently enough to burrow without trapping yourself, or getting yourself killed. * You are aware with all of the Nosferatu operating within your own city, and the surrounding area, even those who dwell only in the warrens. * Many elders carry a deep hatred for Clan Tremere, and shadows speak of great wrongs committed upon your blood by their gargoyle servants. (Insiders and Gangrel only) * You have been to a gather, and have heard different theory's as to the clan's inception, though have seen little in the way of evidence. (Insiders only) * You know of the different stereotypes and subcategories within your clan, and understand their roles. (Cleopatra, Leatherface, ect. and stations such as Loremasters, Warrenmasters, ect.) * With sufficient study, you could easily form a powerful spawning pool. Regardless you are familiar enough with the concept to maintain one. (Insiders only, outsiders have heard of these spawning pools at this point, but have failed attempts to create them) = Nosferatu Lore 4 = * You have heard your Elders speak in disdain of the Usurpers.. a pet name they seem to use for the Tremere. (Insiders only) * You now have gained an even deeper understanding of your clan's history. If you have chosen a pet creation theory, you may even have some evidence to support it. * With this understanding, you have been taught the truly secret language of the Nosferatu, called "Dark Nos" by the neonates. (Insiders may purchase Dark Nos as a language. This language is a performed by embracing the one you would wish to speak with, through a series of taps, muscular contractions, and facial gestures, communicating your will. A written version of this language exists, and is often blended into unintelligible graphitti on the streets, and in the sewers) * You know that those who hunt you are called the Nicktuku, ancient and powerful Nosferatu who many claim hunt your kind in the belief that with the destruction of all those who spawned from your Mother Methuselah will come salvation. This is just one theory though. * You've heard that Baba Yaga, the crone of Russian legend, is one of the Nameless Ones, and her name fills you with dread. You may have of other names of the Nictuku, including Abraxes, Lord of Mists, Nuckalavee the Skinless, Gorgo- She Who Screams in Darkness, Echnida the Mother of Foulness. To speak these names is to call upon death, and most Nosferatu will refuse even to sign them. One day, these creatures will come for you, so you and your brethren watch, gather information, and aid each other as bet you can. Sect has no place within your clan, for if you are to survive the coming storm, you must be prepared with a united front, and the power of knowledge both ancient and new, for who knows what series of inane details may prove to be your salvation? (Insiders only) * You are familiar with most Nosferatu in your region at this point, and are respected for the depth of your knowledge. When you call a gather, many will often attend. * Gargoyles are not the cause of, but the source of amenity between your elders and the Tremere. = Nosferatu Lore 5 = * The Salubri are no demons, they are in fact quite the opposite, perhaps you, your sire, or your grandsire sheltered them when the 'Usurpers' came forth from nowhere to destroy them. * Gargoyles were the product of horrible experiments performed upon your brothers and the Gangrel by the Tremere, this is a wrong not easily forgotten, though seldom spoken of in modern times. * You are intimately familiar with all of the creation stories, and understand that many have proof of each. (At this point nothing in the Clanbook: Nosferatu is a secret to you) * Outsiders may now purchase 'Dark Nos' as a language * You may have seen the horrors of the Nictuku first hand and survived to tell the horrible tale. (Or you may have heard a first hand account..) You remember the horrible presence weighing upon your soul, the sheer power and terrible presence, and you will never forget it. * You understand your clan's desperate situation better now then any other, and know that your experience and terror inspired passion will make you a leader amongst your own kind, should you have the strength to carry on with your terrible knowledge. * Yes the Tremere have committed atrocities, and you know of them, but you have bigger problems then the warlocks.